


The One That Started It all

by wolfiefiend



Series: Raise A Little Hell - Platonic Nico and Hazel Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Nico's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefiend/pseuds/wolfiefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico decided to play a prank on his sister, and now has to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Started It all

Percy frowned as he watched the two figures come closer. He, Annabeth, and all their friends were hanging out by the campfires. It wasn't time to light them yet, and there wasn't really anyone else around at this time, so they had managed to grab some pretty good seats. 

However, Percy had been ignoring the conversation for the last few minutes to watch what looked like a fight in the distance. As the figures came closer still, he held his hand out to get everyone's attention. 

"Hey guys, what do you think that's about?" He asked, surprising everyone there by the sudden, and unrelated, question. 

"I knew you weren't paying attention!" Annabeth exclaimed, before looking towards where her boyfriend pointed. "Hey, isn't that Hazel?" She asked after a moment.

"It is," Leo stated. "What's she doing here though? And who is she....Is that Nico she's fighting with?" Everyone looked closer, only to find that it was, in fact, Nico that she was currently running towards. Nico, they realized, was running for dear life towards them. He was also dodging back and forth, looking like he was trying to avoid tripping on several things coming up from the ground. When he was close enough, they could hear him yelling. 

"I didn't think I'd still be here, I'm sorry! No, Hazel, seriously, don't throw that at me!" 

"Nicoles di Angelo, you just wait until I catch you! You are going to regret meeting me, I swear, I am going to, GET BACK HERE!" 

Nico dive-bombed behind the seats, actually crawling towards his Percy and the others. He looked like he'd been in a fight with the worst of monsters, his clothes were torn and blood oozed from several cuts. As none of them were smoking, it was safe to say they were from an ordinary blade. Not that that was any more reassuring. 

"Nico, why is Hazel here? And why does she look like she's about to attempt to murder you?" Leo asked. 

"If Piper hides me from her, I'll tell you." He deadpanned, hoping that Hazel wasn't close enough to hear. 

"Too late for that, mister. You are in so much trouble! Stand up or so help me, I'll-" Hazel screamed. She was close enough that she didn't really need to scream, but felt that she could get away with it anyways. 

Nico stood slowly, standing in a crouch and looking like he was ready to bolt away at any moment. 

"Okay, would it help if I bought you ice cream? Or chocolate? You like chocolate, right? I can get plenty, if it helps!" Nico said, holding his hands out in a gesture every guy present knew was supposed to be placating. Not that it ever really was. Percy stood up, moving to stand in between the siblings. 

"Hazel, what did Nico do to piss you off?" He asked, hands held between the two as if he could stop them from fighting. 

"That little shit decided to duct tape me to my bed, and when I woke up, he was still standing there, taking pictures and laughing about it. He said he was going to make a huge profit from them. So I beat the crap out of him for it!" Hazel nearly growled. At hearing the tone in his sister's voice, Nico pulled out a camera, snapped a quick photo, and tried to run off agian. Only this time, Hazel caught him. 

"How dare you! I swear, I will send you down to Father, and the trip there will not be very pleasent! You just wait until I-" Nico squirmed out of her grasp, hitting her over the top of the head with what looked like a small frying pan. Where he'd been hiding that, no one was quite certain, but it didn't look like it had done much more then surprise Hazel long enough for Nico to start to run off. 

"I have photos to sell!" Nico yelled over his shoulder, before turning round and falling facefirst into a pile of dirt that looked like it had been pushed up from below the ground. As Nico lay there, trying and failing to stand up, Hazel walked over and grabbed his jacket. 

"I want that camera, so help me Father!" She yelled at Nico, who grabbed her wrist and yanked her down. And so begain the dirtest, scarest fistfight Percy had ever seen. There was hair pulling, biting, name calling, insults to their father (which must have been awkwad, because they shared a father, after all), and all-around cheating on both sides. Nico, at one point, almost got away. He crawled several feet, towards where the campfire would be later. Percy figured that he's gotten turned around in the fight. He considered jumping in to try and help, or to at least put an end to this, but everyone was extremely amused and refused to let him go. 

"Nicoles di Angelo, don't you dare move another foot!" Hazel screamed. Nico froze, then very carefully, moved his foot a couple of inches to the side. Hazel howled and dove on top of her brother, gabbing his hair and standing with a fistful of it clenched tightly in her hand. She dragged him towards the group of friends, and nearly flung Nico in the middle of them all. 

"Camera, now, or so help me lord, I will put you in the ground! DO NOT TRY TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!" She screamed, as Nico started to crawl backwards. Finally, he pulled out a camera and snapped a photo of himself, looking absolutely terrified. He held the camera out to Percy, who took it hesitantly and held it like it would explode. 

"Mail that last photo to my Father, after Hazel kills me. I refuse to go out without my Father knowing what killed me! On second thought, sell it to the highest bidder. The whole thing, mind you....Ah!" He screamed as Hazel hit him over the head with the same frying pan that Nico had used against her earlier. Finally, it seemed like he'd gone completely insane, because he started laughing uncontrollably. After moment, Hazel joined in as well. 

"Okay then. Clearly, to many hits to the head. Maybe we ought to get you two to the infirmary." Percy said, as he helped Nico up. Hazel stood as well, stumbling over and wrapping her arms around Nico in a loose hug. 

"Nah, we're fine. Us Pluto/Hades kids can take a hit, no worries!" She said, still laughing, before stumbling off towards the Hades cabin with her brother. Everyone could hear them howling with laughter the entire way!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me for this. Nico is still fourteen, its just after the Battle of Olympus. Hazel and him have, however, grown a lot closer and occasionally play pranks on one another. The others aren't used to seeing that hahah


End file.
